Fishmin
An enemy in Pikmin: New World. It is an enemy about the same size as a hermit crawmad. It looks a lot like a very large pikmin except it doesn't have a leaf, bud or flower on the end of its stalk and is a light shade of pink much like that of canned tuna. It also has no features like a mouth, nose or ears and has shorter arms that roughly resemble a fish's fins and has legs that resemble a fish's tail fin. To move about in water, this creature goes onto its side, where it swims through the water like an ordinary fish by flicking its tail back and forth. If it spots pikmin it will immediately dart to the water's edge and then jump out. It will then run towards the group and begin to vigorously whack the pikmin with its stalk, just like a pikmin attacks. it can ony kill one pikmin at a time with this attack, but it is done very quickly and in rapid succession for maximum effectiveness. It can be very annoying to kill, but often leaves behind nectar or even a spray or potion when it dies. It does not leave behing any remains behind and instead disappears into a spirit that looks similar to an actual pikmin's. It also makes noises that sound very similar to a pikmin's but are very high pitched, as if it had inhaled helium. Strategy As soon as it comes onto land, swarm it with your pikmin group from the front very quickly so that it doesn't have any time﻿ to attack. Once the pikmin are on, it will have a very hard time shaking them off and will shake its body wildy like a suffering pikmin. Captains can attack it too, but it takes much longer. Once there are at least some pikmin on it, chances are it will go down in one hit. Throwing pikmin at it is less effective, as it has an easier time shaking the pikmin off. This enemy doesn't have much health or defense and it drains down to zero relatively quickly. These enemies ar usually found alone. Olimar's Notes Pikthyoidia sploshae Family: Unknown " This creatures internal structure had once led me to believe that it was an actual relative of the pikmin family. However, the elongated stalk sprouting from its cranium is in fact a wild extension of its backbone to give it more control over its bodily functions and motor capabilities. This may be why it manages to swim so smoothly and swiftly dispite its clumsy-looking appearance. Its stalk has caused much contoversy about how it should be classified. DNA tests may perhaps hold the key to its origin." Louie's Notes " No simple fillet is enough to bring out this beast's taste to its full potential. Specimens must be removed of their bones and skin and then split open with a knife. Remove their innards and then slice the creature into bite-sized nuggets. Cover it in grated lime and then dunk in chocolate mouse. A great way to appreciate this creature's lustrous taste in harmony with warm, fresh chocolate." Sagittarius's Notes " Is highly fussy about its underwater habitat. Any unwanted rocks, decorations or toys will be removed from the aquarium by force. Though it can be fussy, old child's toys and even some junk will keep this inquisitive beast happy and entertained, as well as encourage good behaviour in it. Increased fussiness probably means that it is bored and needs more or new toys in its aquarium. It could also mean that it is not recieving its required amount of nutrition or is becoming sick, in which case it should be taken to a vet." Libra's Notes " No fashion designer would be caught dead wearing this. It is a hideous shade of pink and smells like filthy tuna. Beasts like this are for spreading across a cracker and eating, not for spreading across your body and wearing!" Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Enemies